It is known to have a portion of an orthopaedic implant covered by a porous layer to promote the ingrowth of bone within the openings of the porous layer for long term fixation of the implant to the bone. Diffusion bonding is the most widely known and accepted method of attaching the porous layer to the implant. Diffusion bonding a porous layer to a substrate on a curved surface, such as a portion of a hip stem, is a time-consuming and expensive task. Further, diffusion bonding a porous material to a substrate can cause notches to be formed in the substrate, thereby decreasing the strength of the substrate. To compensate for this effect, orthopaedic implant manufactures may either limit the amount of the porous layer attached to the substrate or adjust the size of the substrate to increase its strength.